Boys' Night
by DC Derringer
Summary: Winchester Affection Verse. Dean and Sam get some good cigars and show Castiel how to smoke 'em.


**Title: **Boys Night

**Pairing: **Dean/Sam/Castiel

**Rating: **NC-17

**Warnings: **Smoking kink, oral sex

Castiel appeared in the motel room where Dean and Sam were staying for the night, and was momentarily alarmed by the amount of smoke in the room. His alarm turned to confusion when he realized that it was Sam and Dean producing the smoke from long, thick cigars.

"What are you doing?" Castiel asked, approaching his lovers curiously. He knew many humans smoked cigarettes, and some smoked cigars just like these, but he had never seen the Winchesters engaging in this activity before. They were lounging on the couch with an ashtray between them and a cigar each. Also unusual, they had a bottle of very expensive whiskey, which they'd actually bothered to pour into glasses. They were sipping it slowly between puffs of thick, bluish smoke.

"Haunted cigar shop," Dean said, smoke slipping past his lips as he spoke. "The owner was grateful and gave us a box of his best cigars. So we decided to get some good whiskey and have ourselves a boy's night."

"Boy's night," Castiel repeated, the words familiar, the meaning of the phrase unknown. If he'd had to guess, he would have assumed he'd already had many 'boy's nights' with the Winchesters, as they were all boys, and spent many nights together. But maybe not.

Curiosity drew Castiel closer, and Dean and Sam made room for him on the couch, as usual, between them. They tugged him down, and resettled the ashtray on his lap to hold it for them.

"You ever smoked a cigar, Cas?" Dean asked, tapping out his ash into the glass tray.

"I have never smoked anything," Castiel said, watching each motion with alert attention, curious and intrigued by each casual, easy motion the brothers took.

"Wanna try?" Dean asked, grinning, and then pushed smoke out from behind his clamped teeth. Castiel breathed in heavily, scenting the thick smoke that escaped Dean. The tobacco was heavy, almost sticky in his lungs, but there was a sweetness in it as well, cloying and thick. There was something unpleasant to it, but equally alluring. He'd never had this smell associated with the Winchesters, who smelled like leather, oil, and rock salt, but this smell belonged on them, too.

"Here Cas, try this," Sam said. He grabbed Castiel's chin, turning him away from Dean, and pressed their lips together. Castiel automatically opened his mouth to the kiss, and then his eyes widened as smoke flowed into his mouth, tinged with the taste of Sam.

Dizzily, Castiel pulled back, and the smoke floated out of his mouth. He studied the taste, licking his lips, but finding little there. The taste was different from the smell, not as sweet, more savory, less smoky.

"More," Castiel said, turning to Dean this time. Dean obliged him and gave him another smoky kiss, breathing smoke into his mouth. Castiel purred at the heat of the smoke, and the sweet mix of Dean and tobacco.

"Do you like it?" Sam whispered into Castiel's ear as he let the smoke slide out of his mouth again. Castiel nodded as Dean puffed out circles of smoke above his head. "You want one of your own?" Sam asked, holding a cigar out for Castiel.

Castiel took it carefully in his hands, and inspected it carefully. At Sam's urging, he smelled it, and was instantly hit with that sweetness again, that was in the air. Sam showed him how to clip the end, so it would light better, and to poke a hole in the other end, for him to take in the smoke.

"Take short, quick inhales to get it lit," Sam said, holding up Dean's lighter to the end of Castiel's cigar as he inhaled. "Give it a little turn so it burns evenly," Sam went on, being sure Castiel had a full, circular cherry at the end of his cigar.

"Like sucking a dick," Dean joked, watching as Castiel's cheeks hollowed out around the tip of the cigar, trying to get it to burn consistently with Sam's coaching.

Once Castiel had the cigar burning evenly, Dean coached him through a long, deep pull, cautioning him not to inhale the smoke, but to let it linger on his tongue for a moment before blowing it out. Castiel nodded and drew the smoke in. It was hotter than the gunshotting Dean and Sam had offered him, coming directly from the burning tobacco, and there was more of it, hot and thick in his mouth. He held it, like Dean instructed, and then let it out, slowly, watching the smoke rise in front of his eyes and adding to the haze in the room.

"Show me how to make the circles," Castiel asked, turning to Dean, and Dean nodded, and showed him how. He and Sam both chuckled as Castiel struggled to make the long, wobbling rings that Dean blew out effortlessly, while Castiel strained, making funny faces as he tried to mimic his lover. When he finally got his first, small ring, the brothers cheered and poured him some whiskey teaching him how to drink it slow, and savor it, like the smoke from the cigar.

Hazy with pleasure, close to his lovers, overrun with sensory stimulations he'd never experienced before, Castiel didn't even notice Dean had slid down to the floor, between his casually splayed legs, until Dean started reaching for the buttons of his fly.

"Watching you suck that stogie's making me hungry," Dean said impishly as he got Castiel's pants open and reached in for his cock with his free hand. He still held his cigar in the other. Smoke stuttered out of Castiel's lips as he let out a low moan, and he almost dropped his cigar, but Sam caught his arm. Castiel wanted to put it down, but instead, Sam put it back in his mouth.

"Suck it," Sam said huskily, and waited until Castiel did as told, hollowing out his cheeks, and then blowing the smoke out around the cigar. Sam nodded approvingly and sipped his whiskey.

Below, Dean had gotten his mouth around Castiel's dick, getting him upright and hard in a matter of seconds. He suckled the tip and sucked it, so much like the cigar Castiel had in his own mouth, with short, hard pulls, working at the slit. Dean worked his way down slowly, getting all of Castiel wet, all the way down to the base. Dean nuzzled his nose into the coarse hair for a moment before pulling back up for air. He grinned mischievously at Castiel as he took a deep pull on his cigar. With his mouth still full of smoke, and holding his breath to keep it all in, he went down on Castiel again, taking him in with the smoke in his mouth.

Castiel whimpered, the cigar almost falling from his lips as his cock was enveloped by Dean once again. He wasn't sure, but he thought Dean's mouth felt hotter from the smoke, and the air felt thicker. After a moment, Dean parted his lips a little around Castiel's cock, and let the smoke flow out around his flesh. Castiel trembled at the sight of it, mixed with the feeling and the smell of the smoke mixing with Dean's scent and his own.

Dean repeated the process, smoking Castiel's cock with the cigar, and watching through lowered lashes as Castiel shivered through each pass, keeping his cigar in his mouth only with Sam's help.

"Here, try this," Sam said, taking a big gulp of whiskey, and then leaning down to give Dean a kiss. Castiel watched, transfixed by their contact, and watched as some of the whiskey dribbled between their lips, trickling down Dean's neck. Dean tried not to laugh, or swallow, and looked up at Castiel, his cheeks puffed out slightly.

Carefully, keeping his lips pressed and sealed tight to Castiel's cock, Dean took him in again, careful not to spill any of the whiskey. Once he got past the flared head, he moved down faster, and Castiel gasped, bucking up slightly at the tingling, almost burning sensation of the alcohol against his very sensitive skin. Both Winchesters chuckled at his reaction.

Slowly, Dean bobbed up and down on Castiel's dick, careful to keep the whiskey in his mouth, but still, some dripped out, tickled down into Castiel's balls, and into the crack between his cheeks. Castiel whimpered with each pass, moaning when Dean pulled away and his alcohol moist skin was exposed to the air, and quickly chilled.

Together the Winchesters worked him over, Dean with his slow and sloppy whiskey blow job, and Sam with smoke laden kisses, swallowing up the noises spilling out of Castiel as he forgot his own cigar and whiskey in favor of the smoke and alcohol the brothers offered him in their own affectionate ways.

When Castiel finally came, Dean swallowed up the whiskey and semen eagerly, and even tried to duck away when Sam bent down for a kiss and a taste. They struggled for a moment before Dean relented and gave Sam a kiss. They tangled longer than needed to exchange the fluids, continuing to share the heated kiss. Lazily, Castiel watched them as he came down, limp and replete with pleasure, his skin still tingling all over, especially between his legs.

"Mmm, whiskey, cigars, and semen," Dean murmured happily from where he was sitting, underneath Sam, who was still licking at his lips, pouting a bit because he hadn't gotten more.

"We should do boys night more often," Castiel said, sliding off the couch to join the pile of Winchesters on the floor. He easily found a space to make himself comfortable, welcomed in by overlapping limbs and affectionate kisses. There was general consensus among the boys, and then boy's night moved over to the bed for some more of their usual activities.


End file.
